


Teaching Time

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extremely Underage, First Time, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gives the boys sex-ed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrankyWhenProvoked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/gifts).



So when Dean is 14 and Sam is 10 John decides to give them the sex talk together. And to illustrate his point he shows them porn. 

But then Sam asks what about if a guy likes a guy, and John is all flustered, and he tries telling them how it works, but Sam and Dean want more than his flustered words.

John says that that is something he can't really put into words, so Sam says maybe he can show them, giving his puppy dog eyes.

Blow jobs and hand jobs he'd already covered, so he tells them to get naked.

Sam offers to play the demonstration model, and John has him get on his hands and knees.

He starts by showing how to get someone stretched open, and Dean asks if you can do that to yourself, and John says that you can, so Dean starts slowly working himself open, asking John if he's doing it right, while John continues to get Sam all nice and open.

This goes on for a while, Sammy and Dean both moaning happily, and John decides that that's enough. 

He walks out of the room, feeling ashamed of himself, and comes back a few minutes later, thinking the boys had gotten dressed, but he finds Dean slowly fucking Sam, kissing his baby brother's neck, telling him how pretty and special he is, how much he loves him.

John can see how stretched open Dean is, and when Dean looks over his shoulder at him and begs him to take him he caves, opening his pants just enough to get his cock out before coming and fucking Dean hard.

When it's over Sam gives him a little grin and tells him that when he's rested, he wants John to fuck him too.


End file.
